Strangers Dancing on a Summer Night
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: "I don't know what to say." You whisper into my ear, "Then don't say anything. Just let us be. Let us be those strangers again dancing on a summer night." -Sonny has her ideal summer romance, complete with the heartache- For XxSimplyAlicexX's contest. SxC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, Disney does. I am just using the characters to create a story that is being begged to be told.**

**Hi, this is an entry for **XxSimplyAlicexX's Sonny With A Summer Romance Competition!** Please enjoy this one-shot!**

**In news unrelated to this oneshot, my story **_Entwined & Laced_** is nominated in the **MonStErScLosEt's Random Channy Awards **for **The Most Romantic Channy Story**!**** Please review the story on her profile entitled the same as the contest with your vote for my story. Thanks a bunch!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Strangers Dancing on a Summer Night<em>

By: 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'

* * *

><p>We meet in the dead of the night. A summer night like no other. The twinkling lights sets this night apart from the rest. I look up and marvel at the gorgeous chandeliers hanging from the infinite scaled ceiling. I look down, unsure of the reason why I am here at this celebration at night. I feel so out of place, an ugly duckling amidst the gorgeous swans. I first set my eyes on you when I subconsciously glance over to my right. Our eyes meet, and I find it is hard to break the contact. Sparks fly, it feels like electricity. I forget how to breathe, and now I feel as though I do not feel so out of place. I smile at the thought.<p>

You walk over, and millions of butterflies flutter away inside me. The closer you come, the more nervous I feel. I glance around to ensure you are walking towards me. Once you are in front of me, I feel my throat parched. I quickly sip my fruit punch. You smirk and I can't help but feel lost in your blue eyes. The way you golden blonde hair fall over your eyes stirs a weird sensation inside of me.

You introduce yourself, "Hey, I'm Chad."

I smile, hiding my face behind my brown hair. "I'm Sonny," I admit earnestly.

Unable to break away from the spell bound on me, I continue to stare at you while you smirk. "Want to go outside?"

My eyes widen at the thought, but looking around me I realize that I would feel the most comfortable outside. I nod, unable to trust my voice at the moment.

You grab hold of my hand, and instantly I flinch at the instant spark at our touch. You notice it because you smile at me, tightening the grab on my hand.

You take me outside, away from the crowd. Once we are where you want to be with me, I marvel at the beauty. The summer night here in Paris would not have been more inspiring and amazing. The clear midnight blue sky is enhanced by the beauty of the stars. I break out of my reverie when you tap on my shoulder. The fountain in front of us is a piece of art, the way the water falls and the way the light compliments the simplicity of water. I look at you confused when you stretch out your hand.

You say, "May I have this dance?"

I look at you, ask incredulously, "Without music?"

In reply, you smile and shake your head. "We are strangers now. We can be strangers dancing the night away. Dancing on a summer night."

The way you convey your words bring chills down my spine. I feel mesmerized by your words and by your very presence. "Yes, we can," I reply breathlessly.

And so we danced the night away. We were strangers dancing on a summer night. With Paris as our audience and the silence as our music, as we bask in each other's company.

We meet again for the following few days. We meet each other and tell each other of our worlds apart. We confess and admit and laugh and talk. All in each other's company.

Time quickly flies by, and it is time for you to leave. I run in the night rain and rush to hug you. Soak in your warmth before it is too late.

We break apart and you brush away a strand of stray hair from my face. You say, "We will still have those nights where we danced as strangers to remember. Don't ever forget that."

I laugh, as I try to keep back tears, "I will never forget them."

And those were the last words I say before you leave Paris and me.

Days go by and summer runs by quickly. I continue on my Europe tour, and I find myself in Athens, Greece. As I find myself in a dream come true, my heart still feels empty, as though a piece was taken away. And I knew by whom.

I tour the grounds of Greece and marvel in its difference. Paris was a cream colour with its buildings, while Athens is in its entirety a white haven.

I sit down by the sea side, letting the water wash by my feet. I soak in the sands warmth, letting my mind flutter away. I let it leave me and let myself bask in my dreams.

A voice breaks me out of my dreams, and I feel as though I was living in them. I feel myself freeze when I notice the same golden blonde hair and blue eyes that captured my heart. I intake deeply before allowing myself to breath normally.

You smile at the girl beside you, and I can't help but feel my heart tear in two. Whatever that was left of it anyway.

I try to push the sick feeling to the back of my head and stand up. I walk towards you, when I tap you on your shoulder. You turn around, a confused expression washing over your face.

You smile as soon as you see me, and I feel my heart flutter instantly. You say, "Hello."

You forget the girl beside you and give me your undivided attention. I can't help but feel alive when in your presence. I mutter, "I'm Sonny."

You smile and give me a wink, "I'm Chad."

That is it. No other signs of remembrance. I look deep into your eyes to see if there is any flicker of recognition. When I see that there is none, I feel my chest constrict and my throat go dry. I mutter out, my voice raspy and breaking, "Don't you remember me?"

You look at me, with no signs of recognition. "Am I supposed to?"

My heart broke into a million of pieces at that moment. I cannot help but feel betrayed. You were the one who told me not to forget! And here you are in front of me, forgetting everything that happened only a few weeks ago!

I shake my head, swallowing the lump in my throat. I feel the salty tears running down my cheeks. "No, I'm sorry. I made a mistake."

I walk away, not caring that you are shouting after me. Insisting for me to wait. I swallow the lump again, and I can't find myself breathing normally. Unable to stand any longer, I slump onto the sandy beach floor. Marveling at the fact that I had my heart broken on a trip I had hoped to feel something new.

Days go by, and once again, I can't help but feel the hole in my heart. Times goes by, and I find myself in Madrid and Rome. It is now the end of summer and I find myself going home to London. The start of school is nearing. A new semester and the end of a time I will never surely forget.

I look down at my phone and see the fountain from Paris. I smile sadly at the memory where I learned to dance the night away without music. And where I let my heart go captive to a man who was not worthy of it.

I wiped the tears away from my cheek, and promised myself that I would stay strong.

Stay strong and be defiant against the hurt that has been cloaking my heart. I needed to come out alive, and I knew that if I let it go that I would be able to breathe normally.

Time goes by again and I find myself in London, setting foot on English soil. I smile, basking in the warmth of being home. It was great to be home. I look down at my phone and sigh deeply. I erase the photo of the fountain. It was time to move on.

Days go by and I still have a few more days until summer was over. I stand by the London Eye one night and see the stars twinkling in the clear midnight blue sky.

I sigh, realizing that it resembles that night I met a stranger who taught me to soar and not be afraid.

Smiling to myself, I know now that it was good that I met him and had my heart broken by him. I matured and grew up and let go of my insecurities all in the course of one summer.

I smile as the fireworks light the night sky. Maybe it is for the best.

As I marvel in the beauty, I feel a tap on my shoulder. Confused, I turn around and see my heart stopped for a minute. I inhaled deeply, unable to breath out. I feel as though the wind is knocked out of me.

There you are, standing in front of me with all of your glory. Your gorgeous golden blonde hair and striking blue eyes still makes me feel weak in your presence. I glare at you, waiting for an answer.

You swallow hard, I see, before you say, "I'm sorry."

I am confused, but you continue, "I'm sorry I seemed as though I forgot who you were and everything we had. Let me assure you that I had not. Everything is still in here," you motion towards your heart, "I just could not stand the fact of being apart from you again. So I decided to let you go."

I feel the tears run down my cheek before I am aware they started. I nod, unsure of what to say.

You smile sadly before confessing, "But seeing you broken like that made me realize that you felt as deeply as I did. And when you said you made a mistake," You inhale deeply, as if you relive a treacherous moment, "Then I realized I could not let you go. That was why I used everything I knew of you to find where you were." You smile again, "And here I am."

I am in shock, unsure of what to do or say. But you solve that, when you lean in closer. You touch my forehead with yours, whispering while looking into my eyes. "What do you say, Sonny?"

I shake my head, my voice small, "I don't know what to say."

You whisper again, "Then don't say anything. Just let us be." You step a few centimeters back. "Let us be those strangers that night who danced the night away. Let us be those strangers again, dancing on a summer night."

I nod, knowing that I was not strong enough to break apart from your hold. I was in your power, and I knew to save me now was to be with you. My heart feels whole now, and I know that whenever I am with you, I will be able to breathe normally.

You beam widely before taking my hands into your grip. And then, we relived that night. We were strangers once again. This time we were strangers dancing on a summer night. With London as our audience and our love as the music.

* * *

><p><strong>Always exploring and unleashing,<strong>

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


End file.
